Lagrimas de sangre
by MeganBrony
Summary: [One-Shot] Todos apreciamos a las seis heroínas de la serie, pero casi nadie se pone a pensar en los demás personaje, los ponen de lado o simplemente los ignoran y no se dan cuenta que de esa forma los lastiman, debieron pensar más en los sentimientos de un pequeño bebe dragón, ahora les toca pagar las consecuencias.


Lágrimas de sangre.

 **Pov Spike**.

Comencé a despertar, sentía los párpados pesados, me dolían mucho las garras, mire hacia arriba notando un par de cadenas que la sujetaban, trato de moverme un poco pero al hacerlo sentía como si las cadenas me apretaran mas, trate de mirar a mi alrededor pero no podía ver mucho, solo una tenue luz que se colaba entre los barrotes de mi celda la cual ilumina tenuemente el espacio donde me encontraba, trato de levantarme del suelo ya que me encontraba sentado, resbale con mi propia orina y heces, cayendo de sentón, será mejor que me quede así, solo me hago más daño.

La horas pasaban lento, lo único que usaba para distraerme era ver a las ratas correr de un lado a otro, ya llevo un par de días aquí, pasando hambre y frio, deseando que todo esto se solucione para poder salir de aquí, aunque eso lo creo imposible, no hay perdón para lo que ice, mis amigan, ¿que pensaran de mí?, que soy un monstruo, un asesino, un despiadado... que no merece vivir, pero lo echo, echo esta y no puedo hacer nada para remediar todo el daño que ocasioné.

Escucho unos paso acercándose a mi celda, la inquietud que tengo me está matando, comienzo a temblar, esto pasaba cada vez que alguien venia, me dijeron que esperaría aquí un tiempo hasta que mi sentencia fuera concretada, la puerta se abrió de repente, aquel fuerte sonido no hacía nada más que ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, un total de tres guardias entraron, normalmente solo entraba uno a dejarme un poco de comida, era la primera vez que entraban más de uno, en ese momento comprendí que el día que tanto había temido por fin había llegado.

 **-Ya es hora, dragón-** me dijo uno de los guardias de manera fría, sin una pisca de sentimiento, mire aquel guardia, reconociéndolo de inmediato, se trataba de Shining, aquel semental que alguna vez llame hermano ahora me miraba con repudio, no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos así que agache mi cabeza.

Los otros guardias me quitaron las cadenas que me apresaban y literalmente me arrastraron fuera de mi celda, antes de salir del calabozo me colocaron en una equina y me arrojaron un balde de agua, estaba tan fría que sentí que me congelaba los huesos, me encontraba tiritando mientras temblaba violentamente, me colocaron unas cadenas en las garras y pies, las cuales apretaban mucho, no conforme con eso me colocaron un bozal para perros, ha de ser para que no pudiera escupir fuego.

Caminábamos por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, tenía mucho miedo por lo que fuera a pasarme, no podía caminar bien debido a las cadenas así que todo el camino tuve que soportar los empujones de los guardias, finalmente llegamos a una sala bastante grande, había muchos ponis, la mayoría me miraba coléricos y otros con decepción, me llevaron hasta es centro del salón y me obligaron a arrodillarme en el suelo, alce la mirada, ahí estaban la princesas Celestia y Luna mirándome sin expresión alguna, las mire suplicando piedad, por supuesto no me hicieron ningún caso, escuche el carraspeo de garganta de Celestia y me prepare para las duras palabras que iba a dar.

- **Muy bien ponis, estamos aquí reunidos para el juicio de Spike Sparkle, el cual se le acusa de los delitos de alboroto, destrucción en masa y... asesinato en tercer grado-**

Aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, todo lo que dijo era verdad, había acecinado a muchos ponis, entre ellos, lamentablemente se encontraba una de mis mejores amigas, la poni mas bondadosa que haya tenido el gusto de conocer, ahora mis garras están manchadas con su sangre, todavía podía recordar sus gritos de suplicas, como lloraba y pedía que me detuviera, comencé a llorar amargamente, esto era lo peor que pude haber hecho, en verdad soy un monstruo, sea lo que sea que decidieran me lo tenía merecido.

 **-Con todo esto aclarado, que inicie el juicio-**

 **Flashback**.

No era algo nuevo el quedarme en casa mientras mis amigas salían a combatir quien sabe que peligro, muchas veces me decían que sería muy peligroso, que les aportaría más ayuda estando en casa, ¿cómo demonios iba a ayudarlas estando aquí encerrado?, siempre quise aportar un granito de arena para ayudar a mi pueblo, que volviera a ser el Spike que salvo el Imperio de cristal en más de una ocasión.

Hace días hubo otro problema el cual requería la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, por su puesto yo estaba entusiasmado pues creía que ahora si iba a ser participe en esta nueva aventura con las que yo creía que eran mis amigas, pero por mas les insistí en que me llevaran ellas estaban reacias a llevarme con ellas, poniendo la tonta excusa de que solo era un bebe dragón, les insistí muchas veces pero en este momento me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pues ese día la verdad me dio un muy duro golpe.

 **Recuerdo.**

 **Pov Narrador**.

- **¡Rápido chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-** les grito Twilight a sus amigas, todas estaban reunidas en la casa árbol de Twilight listas ya para salir a la nueva misión encomendada por la mismísima Celestia.

 **-Ya vamos Twilight-** dijo AppleJack yendo con las demás hacia donde estaba la poni lavanda para luego disponerse a salir de la vivienda a un destino incierto.

 **-¡Espérenme!-** se oyó una voz infantil, las chicas voltearon hacia atrás, viendo un pequeño dragón de escamas moradas con una gran alforja sobre su espalda.

 **-Emmm...?, Spike, ¿a dónde vas?-** pregunto la poni lavanda.

 **-Con ustedes por supuesto-** contesto el dragón con simpleza.

 **-No puedes venir con nosotras cariño, es muy peligroso para ti-** hablo Rarity.

 **-Es cierto compañero, te podrías hacer daño-** ahora fue AppleJack quien hablo.

 **-Por favor chicas, solo por esta vez-** suplico Spike.

 **-No Spike, te quedaras cuidando la biblioteca, nosotras no tardaremos mucho-** hablo Twilight, subiendo un poco la voz.

 **-Siempre se van y me dejan de lado, soy parte importante del equipo también-**

 **-Ya te dije que no Spike, no dejare que te lastimen-** hablo Twilight duramente.

- **Yo se cuidarme solo Twilight, no necesito que me estés cuidando como si fuera un bebe-** dijo Spike sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

 **-¡Dije que no y es mi última palabra!-** grito Twilight.

 **-¿Por qué Twilight, por qué?-** Spike comenzó a llorar **-¿por qué no me dejan ir con ustedes, solo... solo por esta v** e **z?-**

A Twilight se le estaba agotando la paciencia, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en la discusión, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo, la necedad de su asistente y el peligro latente que se cernía sobre el pueblo la estaban alterando, no pudo más así que exploto.

 **-¡Ya basta Spike, no entiende que solo serias un estorbo, es por eso que no te llevamos a ninguna de nuestras misiones!-**

Spike dejo de llorar, tenía los ojos como latos, se preguntaba si realmente había oído bien, no se creía las palabras de su mejor amiga casi madre, lo había herido, en serio lo hirió, incluso las amigas de Twilight se cuestionaban mucho las palabras de su amiga, lo que dijo era verdad pero no debió de decírselo, y menos de esa manera. Twilight se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, miraba a Spike el cual solo la miraba con los ojos muy abierto, se arrepintió mucho por lo que dijo, pensaba que con una simple disculpa lo solucionaría todo, pero se la daría en cuanto volvieran, no tenía tiempo así que dio media vuelta y emprendió el trote, sus amigas la siguieron mientras Spike se quedaba en el mismo lugar sin moverse, preguntándose una y otra vez si aquello fue real.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

 **Pov Spike**

Aquel día llegaron a casa celebrando una nueva victoria, ni siquiera se acordaron de mí, me quede en mi canasta mientras oía música y risas por parte de esas yeguas, a veces me pregunto si saben que existo, o si quiera que tengo sentimientos, claro que no lo saben, porque otra razón me tratarían así.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel suceso, ninguna tuvo la bondad de disculparse con migo, solo actuaban como siempre, como si aquel día no hubiera existido. Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de la habitación, era lo único que hacía desde ese día, las chicas me preguntaron si me sucedía algo, me daba tanta ira que no supieran que fueron ellas quienes causaron esto pero se hacen las que no les importa.

Escucho la puerta abrirse fuertemente, entrando Twilight rápidamente y buscando algo, mi curiosidad fue tanta que me olvide de mi enojo y le pregunto qué sucede.

- **Una mantícora escapo del bosque** \- me contesto Twilight - **oh, aquí esta-** exclamo al conseguir lo que estaba buscando, se trataba de algunas gasas (o vendas, como quieran llamarle).

No estaba seguro si preguntárselo o no, aunque esta vez espero que me diga que si, después de todo, me lo debe por lo que paso la última vez.

 **-¿Puedo ir con tigo?-** le pregunte casi en suplica.

 **-No, es peligroso, quédate aquí-** **Pov narrador**.

Aquello fue el colmo de colmos, Twilight salió de la habitación tal cual como entro y Spike solo se quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lado, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar, de un momento a otro paro de golpe, no se movía, no poseía ninguna expresión facial, ni siquiera parecía que respiraba.

 **-Me las van a pagar-** susurro Spike con una voz demoniaca, algo en su mente se había roto y aquel dragón dulce y servicial ya no se encontraba, solo una criatura con la mente perturbada y un deseo insaciable por la sangre se erguía imponente sobre sus patas trasera, comenzó a crecer sin control alguno mientras sus ojos pasaban de verdes a un rojo carmesí...

Fluttershy terminaba de vendar una de las patas de la mantícora, al parecer la criatura no entro al pueblo buscando lastimar a alguien, solo quería atención media y sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla.

 **-Gracias por las vendas Twilight, ya se me habían acabado, te las devolveré en cuanto pueda-** hablo la tímida poni con su característica voz pasiva.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Fluttershy, me alegra haberte ayudado-** Twilight le sonrió a su amiga mientras colocaba un casco sobre su lomo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Un gran estruendo llamo la atención de las chica, miraron en dirección a aquel ruido y vieron con horror como la casa/biblioteca de Twilight era destruida desde dentro por un enorme dragón, este soltó un rugido tan fuerte que hizo temblar la tierra, las chicas estaban desconcertadas, ¿cómo hizo ese dragón para entrar a la vivienda sin antes destruirla?, de entre todas la mas asustada era Twilight, y tenía muy buenas razones.

- **Mi... mi casa-** musito la poni lavanda al ver su hogar destruido, pero había algo mas importante allá adentro que ese viejo árbol o sus libro, **-¡Spike!-**

Rápidamente emprendió el trote y sus amigas fueron detrás de ella, Spike había terminado de destruir la casa árbol y continuo con las demás, habían ponis corriendo por doquier, Spike exhalo un gran bocanada de fuego incinerando todo lo que tocara, las chicas llegaron a lo que quedaba de la biblioteca, Twilight busco desesperadamente a su asistente entre los escombros, estaba entrando en pánico por lo que no se percató que Spike se dirigía hacia ellas.

 **-¡Cuidado!-** grito Rainbow y todas se apartaron antes de que el enorme dragón las aplastara con su garra.

Todas miraban con temor a aquélla bestia justo frente a ellas, el dragón se acercaba mas y mas, no tenían salía, después una de ellas logro reconocer a aquel dragón.

 **-Chicas... creo que es Spike-** murmuro Fluttershy.

 **-¿Estas segura?-** pregunto Pinkie.

 **-Si... sus ojos son diferentes, pero sus escamas no-**

- **No por favor... no otra vez-** se lamentaba Twilight mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Spike estuvo a punto de incinerar a las ponis frente a él de no ser porque algo lo distrajo, se trataba de los Wondervols los cuales llegaron para brindar la ayuda que necesitaban, Spike al verlos pasar volando no evito correr tras ellos, las chicas suspiraron aliviadas pero tenían que actuar rápido, si de verdad era Spike necesitaban calmarlo antes de que llegara la guardia real y tuvieran que tomar medidas drásticas.

 **-¿Que está pasando Twilight?, ¿por qué Spike tuvo otra recaída?-** pregunto Rainbow un poco preocupada.

 **-No lo sé... no ha vuelto a tener otro ataque de avaricia, no sé por qué creció de nuevo-** contesto la poni lavanda con los nervios de punta.

 **-¿No has notado nada inusual en el cariño?-** pregunto Rarity.

 **-Ahora que lo dices... no me ha hablado mucho desde aquel día-** dijo Twilight para sí misma mientras recordaba aquella vez en la que Spike literalmente les suplico ir con ellas a una misión.

Los Wondervotl hacían lo posible por mantener a Spike lejos de los habitantes del pueblo, Spike intentaba aplastarlos cual si fueran moscas, si llegara a tocar uno de ellos de seguro lo mataría... y así fue, con una de sus garras golpeo fuertemente a Soarin, este golpeo fuertemente contra unas rocas para luego caer en un pequeño rio, quedo flotando bocabajo mientras el agua se teñía de un rojo intenso, las chicas se quedaron choqueadas por aquella escena, Twilight no se creía que su amigo el cual llego a considerar un hijo allá echo aquella atrocidad, coléricos, los otros dos Wondervolts arremetieron contra Spike.

- **La última vez que esto paso fue Rarity quien logró calmarlo, tienes que hacerlo de nuevo-** sugirió Twilight.

Rarity no estaba segura de la decisión de su amiga, despues de todo acaba de ver a Spike terminar con la vida de un poni, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, por su amigo y por el bien del pueblo.

 **-De acuerdo Twilight, lo hare-**

Twilight le sonrió, luego volteo a ver a Spike y vio con temor que había capturado a otro Wondelvolt.

 **-Fluttershy tienes que ir con Rarity** -

 **-¿Q... qué?-** dijo la Pegaso mientras temblaba un poco.

 **-Eres buena con los animales, le serás de gran ayuda a Rarity-** alentaba Twilight a su amiga, esta no estaba segura si hacerlo o no.

 **-No lo sé Twilight, tengo mucho miedo** \- Fluttershy se colocó en posición fetal mientras temblaba por el miedo.

- **Por favor Fluttershy, Spike te necesita, el pueblo te necesita... nosotras te necesitamos, por favor hazlo** \- suplico Twilight, la poni mantequilla acepto pero un estaba asustada, temía por su vida.

 **-De acuerdo, el resto de nosotras lo distraeremos y ustedes intentaran acercarse lo más posible** -

Las chicas se dispersaron, Rainbow voló cerca de Spike y este intento golpearla con el Wondervol que había capturado previamente, pero Rainbow era muy rápida y esquivaba cada golpe con mucha facilidad. Mientras tanto Rarity y Fluttershy se acercaba más al dragón hasta tenerlo a 5 metros de distancia, Rarity grito su nombre y al parecer eso llamo la atención de Spike, la chicas se aliviaron por eso ya que sabía que Spike aun podía recordar su nombre. Spike volteo en dirección al dúo de yeguas, Fluttershy al sentir la intensa mirada del dragón se escondió detrás de Rarity, aunque un veía a Spike por si se le ocurría hacer algo.

 **-Oh, mi Spikei Wikei, ¿qué te paso?-** Rarity opto por la forma tierna en la que lo llamaba, sabía muy bien que eso siempre causaba una reacción en Spike.

Spike se la quedo viendo por un momento y las chicas pensaron que había vuelto en sí, gran error puesto que Spike acercó el poni de sus garra a sus mandíbulas y cual si fuera una película de horror este le arranco la cabeza de una sola mordida, las chicas miraba con horror y repudio aquella enfermiza escena, luego de arrancarle la cabeza a aquel poni dejo caer su cuerpo decapitado al suelo, cayendo a pocos metros de las Rarity y Fluttershy, estas no se movían, miraban con temor aquel cuerpo el cual aún se movía levemente. Spike estiro la garra dispuesto a matar al par de yeguas pero Rarity se apartó rápidamente, pero Fluttershy no lo vio venir puesto que aún seguía viendo el cadáver decapitado de aquel poni, la garra de Spike la alcanzo golpeándola salvajemente contra el suelo, no conforme con eso comenzó a comérsela viva, las chicas escuchaban los gritos de súplica de la Pegaso mientras veían como Spike mataba lentamente a su amiga, Rarity quien estaba más cerca podía oír el crujir de los huesos de la Pegaso y no pudo evitar un grito de angustia y temor.

La Pegaso dejo de moverse, ya era irreconocible el cuerpo, la Pegaso ya no se encontraba, solo una pila de carne sangrante, Spike volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba la unicornio, esta se quedó congelada ante la mirada de asecho de Spike, el miedo la paralizó, Spike se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Rarity dispuesto a matarla, pero un par de figuras aparecieron para auxiliar a la poni, se trataban de las monarcas del reino Luna y Celestia, el par de princesas juntaron sus cuernos para lanzar un poderoso rayo hacia Spike, el dragón quedo noqueado rápidamente, las princesas aterrizaron y vieron con horror el desastre ocasionado al pueblo, docenas de casa destruidas, sangre en todos lado y cuerpos carbonizados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las deidades se acercaron hacia los sobreviviente, pero estos no parecían reaccionar, estaban en estado de shock, se dirigieron al dragón y notaron que este comenzaba a reducir su tamaño, alcanzando la estatura que siempre tenía.

 **Fin Flashback.**

 **-¿Algún poni tiene algo que objetar?-** pregunto Celestia.

Spike levanto la mirada, viendo en el jurado a el resto de sus amigas, al igual que los demás estas lo miraban con odio, a excepción de una de ellas, aquellas poni que lo vio nacer y crecer ahora lo miraba con preocupación y temor mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar.

 **-Bien, si nadie tiene nada que decir dictare mi sentencia** -

Spike suspiro, estaba listo para afrontar lo que sea, aun si debía morir lo aceptaría aunque conociendo las leyes de Equestria eso no estaba permitido, aunque prefería la muerte antes de estar lejos de Twilight.

 **-Spike el dragón, por el mando que me han concedidos los creadores yo, la princesa Celestia, te destierro de Equestria...-**


End file.
